


Breathing again

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Again [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season Four, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is upset about something that happened at her former company and she comes to Oliver to rant about it. Their casual conversation suddenly turns into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing again

"Oliver!" Felicity walked into the bunker like a storm.  
Klong. He reached the top of the salmon ladder. Felicity went silent and he felt her gaze wander up his torso. No matter what had happened between them, Felicity was still turned on by him on the salmon ladder judging from the look on her face. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You are doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrows again," he told her as he jumped down to the ground. This situation reminded him of better times. Times where he had been allowed to kiss the space between her eyebrows and try to ease whatever was bothering her. It was painful not to be able to do that anymore. He pulled on his shirt and it was like he broke the spell. The intimacy of the moment. Then he stepped in front of Felicity. 

"Talk to me, Felicity," he urged her gently.

"Remember how I told you that there was another way to get information than to put the fear of God into people?"

Oliver nodded. Of course, he remembered that meeting at the cafe. He remembered how happy he had been when she had agreed to join them. 

"Remember all those times I told you that you don't need to kill people?"

Oliver nodded again. Where was she going with this? He hadn't killed anyone in a while, well except Darhk and that was because Felicity had told him to do so. 

"Okay, then...right now, I need you to forget whatever I said. I hate these guys. I hate them so much. I would approve if you put an arrow in them."

With the word “arrow” she picked his chest with her index finger. A habit of hers when she was agitated. He tried not to think about how much her angry voice actually turned him on right now. Instead he tried to focus on what she had just said.

"Sorry, who do you want to see dead?"

"The board of Palmer Tech, obviously but most prominently Dennis" she said, "Not only did he kick me out after he treated me like shit, thinking Ray only appointed me as his heir because I slept with him...something I really shouldn't discuss with you..."

There was an uncomfortable silence which Felicity broke with her babbling: "Anyway...he never really saw what I was capable of. But okay, he was just being a dick. But now, he kicked Curtis out of his lab. I mean come on, Curtis is genius. He can't be put into any lab. Plus obviously in his new joined lab he will have trouble dealing with Arrow business undetected. This sucks so much!" she let herself fall back into her chair in defeat. 

"Felicity...," he really wanted to kill this guy for making her look so miserable but the truth was: "I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm afraid killing him won't solve the problem."

"I know," Felicity sighed, "I know. There's just this immense rage inside me right now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Felicity, you'll get your company back. Trust me. You belong in that CEO chair."

"You do realize that technically you belong in that chair. It used to be your parents' company. If it weren't for Slade and that bitch Isabel Rochev," she spat out her name in disgust, "you would still be CEO of Queen Consolidated."

"But then I wouldn't be mayor,” he really liked his new job and wouldn't want it to have it any other way, at least when his current day job was concerned. “And let's be honest, Felicity. I sucked at being CEO. I might have cared about the people there but not really about the products. I didn't really have much clue about what I was doing and I wouldn't have managed being CEO for a single day without you."

Felicity made her adorable awe face. She always made it when he complimented her or showed that he listened to some small detail she had told him earlier. 

"You were trying to be CEO and the Arrow at the same time and you had to deal with your mother's trial," Felicity told him, “it was a tough time.”

"Yes, and still, I failed not only because of the lack of time. I made some terrible decisions, trusting Isabel Rochev was just one of them. Also I wasn't where I am now. At least now, I know what I'm doing as the Green Arrow. I have found my method, my routine, my peace with my secret identity. And I'm learning what I'm capable of as mayor of this city," he paused and realized he had only talked about himself. This was about Felicity.

"Felicity, you are the smartest person I know and you've fought so hard and bravely along side me for all these years. I know we do neither of our jobs, so that other people can thank us for it. But they should. The last thing I want is to put you in any more danger, but sometimes I wish people knew that beside the Green Arrow, Black Canary, Spartan, Speedy, Arsenal...there is you. I want to have little girls dress up as you for Halloween or have action figures of you. Or just looking up to you and thinking "wow, I love her". I want to become a genius hacker like her."

"You really think there should be more like me?"

"You're a way better role model than I am, than the Green Arrow will ever be and yet only the bad guys really know about you and fear you."

"Oliver," she said, there was a warning in her voice, something that told him to stop but he didn't, he couldn't.

"Felicity, to tell you the truth...when I first found out that you inherited Ray's company, the former Queen Consolidated, my parents' company, I thought to myself: It stays in the family. I wanted to propose to you, make you the future Mrs Queen and it all seemed just perfect," he paused and then remembered a small details, "well I can say that now because we know Ray is alive. And then I saw you do it, being CEO, the way you got excited about your first day as a boss, that awesome presentation, you and Curtis, you even managed to make yourself walk again. You excel at this. You belong at the very top. And you are right, we need the resources we get through your company. We have to get it back for you."

Felicity let him finish and then a huge grin spread across her face as if she had just realized he had made a hilarious joke. 

“What?” he asked a little irritated. 

“You thought I would have taken your name...Felicity Queen?”

“That's all you got from my little speech?” he asked and couldn't help laughing. 

“Yes, Oliver! I love my last name. Smoak sounds like Smoke and it's awesome. My mom never took dad's name. That saved her a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, come on! Queen has a pretty awesome ring to it as well, hasn't it? You would be a real Queen then.”

“Mr. Queen, I don't know where I should start to tell you how wrong you are about this. But fun historical fact: Did it ever occur to you that a woman who marries a king becomes a queen but a man who marries a queen is just a prince? See? Queens don't need no man.”

Felicity had gotten out of her chair again and was standing now incredibly close to Oliver. He could breath in the smell of her shampoo. The familiar yet estranged scent made him inhale slowly. 

“How does Oliver Smoak sound to you then?” he whispered.

“Oliver Smoak?” Felicity mouthed with her perfect red lips. 

“You like it?” he had completely forgotten what they had been talking about moments ago.

“Yeah, it sounds kinda nice,” she admitted and then she managed the nearly impossible: Felicity took Oliver Queen by surprise when she threw her arms around his neck. Felicity slowly leaned in, her eyes fixated on Oliver's. She really wanted this. Her lips touched Oliver's. It felt like breathing for the first time after suffocating for such a long time. He took all of her in... the taste of her cheery lipstick, the smell of her hair as he gently stroked it and the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. 

All too soon it was over. Felicity took a small step back but she didn't let go of him. Her hand remained against his chest as she tried to read his expression. 

“I love you,” the words left his mouth before they had really formed in his head. But it just felt so right to say them because they were true. 

“Oliver...” Felicity said in surprise but she didn't step back.

“Felicity, I'm sorry...I shouldn't,” he began but she interrupted him: “No, Oliver, it's okay...I mean...it's fine really. I started this...”

“Yes, but...”

“No, Oliver...I started this and I should end this.” And then she managed to surprise Oliver again as she kissed him again, even hungrier this time.

“Felicity,” he breathed out in between kisses. 

“I love you,” she whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes.

And just like the very first time she had told him that it felt like his whole world was standing still. There was just Felicity in front of him. Nothing else in the universe seemed to matter. 

He leaned down to kiss her again and without breaking the kiss he lifted her up and carried her over to the training mats. 

“The only good thing about that everyone left, is that we have the bunker all to ourselves,” Felicity said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I last posted a fic on here. I'm so sorry. It's been due to exam stress and the fact that I have other writing projects going on outside the fandom. But still, the summer hiatus is long. I hope you enjoy this and it would be awesome if you could leave a comment!


End file.
